I Just Did
by 45wan23
Summary: Thinking of the wrong girl... Or is it just my imagination?... Song used: Heaven...OneShot... MckennaxBodie... Reviews make me happy :D


Dancing is my life, but unfortunatly the amount I get paid isn't enough. So I have to work an extra job.

As a lifeguard.

I love the beach, I go there to surf all the time. Just something about the waves, the sand inbetween my toes, and  
the gently sea breeze smell. My own personal getaway I like to call it, and I'm glad to work with my best friend there.

Bodie.

Bodie is also my dancing partner, and secretly my crush. No he dosn't know it, I'm not scared that he wont like me back,

I'm scared of rejection.

But anyways, after dance class I headed over to the beach to work my lifeguard shift. It was Summer time, perfect  
weather for beachin, tanning, surfing, and well, anything beach related really. Eariler Bodie told me he had to swing by  
Emilia apartment to get some fishing line to catch some bass.

I hated it when he brought her up.

I have no doubt in my mind that he likes her, and she would be crazy not to like him back. He's a gorgeous blonde,  
blue sparkling eyes like the ocean, a bubbly personality, a well built surfer body, sorry, loosing my train of thought.

I arrived on the beach, surf board in my right hand, walking towards to the lifeguard tower. My shift starts at 6:00 pm.

I walk up the lifeguard tower slanted board walk up to the main part. Once I'm inside the enclosed building with  
no windows, I put my board down, standing up in the corner. I walk over to one of the open slots in the tower and put  
my elbow on the white wood. The sun was starting to set, I usually watch the sunset with him.

Bodie.

Yeah were the best of friends, but I'm not good enough for him. Emilia deserves to be with him...

'Get a hold of yourself!' I said mentally slapping myself.  
'You waited 3 years to tell him! you can tell him when he...'

I was cut off by my train of thought when the wind started to pick up. All of a sudden I hear of what it seems to be  
a guitar.

I turn around to see a acoustic guitar that fell from a standing position onto the wooden floor. Not my guitar,  
and I don't recall Bodie having a guitar.

I walk over to the blue, white outlined guitar and picked it up, no scratches, thank god if it was Bodies guitar.

I examine it closely, it was beautiful. I strum a few of the strings, and I could tell by ear it was in tune.

"Having fun?"

The voice starlted me, as I turned around, wind blowing through my hair to show my face. I smiled when I knew who it was.  
The plaid shirt gets my attention everytime.

"Hey Blondie"

I said with a smirk, bringing my attention to the guitar, then looking back up at his gaze, I remembered his quesiton.

"Oh, and yeah I am."

I said strumming a couple strings, acting like I knew what I was doing. Bodie laughed.

"I see you found baby blue."

I looked down at the guitar, I knew it was his.

"Yeah haha, it fell out of no where, so I thought I'd pick it up and try a few chords..."

I said trying to sound like I knew a few things of guitar.

"Chords? More like strings!"

Bodie said laughing hystericly.

"Shut up! I tryed!, lets see you do better!"

I said slamming the guitar agenst his chest. He flashed me a smile, accepting the challenge.

"Alright, your up Mckenna."

He said taking the guitar into his hands.

"What song you gunna plaY?"

I asked curiously. He looked at me and tiled his head as he smiled.

"I wrote it."

My heart melted as he said those words. He's a song writter?

"W-What's it about?"

I asked shaking a little.

He played a couple notes and smiled, his Bodie smile.

"You'll find out"

I swallowed hard as he began to play. The melody was so soft and gentle. The song went perfectly to the way the wind was  
blowing through the trees.

Then there was a pause.

"Ohh thinking about our younger years..."

His voice was absolutly stunning...When he sang that I knew it was a love song... but a love song about who?..

"There was only you and me... We were young and wild, and free..."

I held my knee to keep it from shaking, with him sitting on the ledge of the wood, he look so gorgeous...

"Now nothing can take you away from me..."

The way he hit that high note made my heart skip a beat.. If this song is about Emilia... I'll just leave right now..

"We've been down this road before... That's over now... you keep me coming back for more..."

Bodie looked at me, he didn't just look at me with his eyes... but with his heart...

"And baby your all that I want... and I found it here in your arms... Finding it hard to believe.. Were in Heaven.."

And it struck me like that... This song... This song he wrote was... was about...

"Love is all I need... and I found it here in your arms... It isn't to hard to see... were in Heaven..."

As his voice trailed off, he ended the song, and I was in complete shock. His voice sounded like an angel...

"I havn't finished it yet but.. What did you think?."

I was so baffled I didn't know what to say.

"It was just... uhh... amazing!"

I said trying not to make a fool of myself. Bodie smilied and looked off into the sunset.

"I wrote this for someone special, someone who I liked for a long time, and I hope she likes it."

Bodie said still gazing into the sunset.

"When do you plan to sing it to her?"

I ask looking at Bodie, picturing him singing to Emilia. Bodie smiles and looks at me with a smirk accross his face.

**"I just did."**


End file.
